Madam Nina
by cw2k
Summary: Directly after The Right Kind of Love 2, Chris, Melody and Cassie go on a romantic getaway to Jamaica, only to discover that they became clients of spicy video sessions directed by Nina Williams herself. And Chris is their only male client.
1. Requests Are Welcome

Madam Nina

Requests Are Welcome

A quick reminder, if any of you have a request for the series, let me know. This is a big series I'll be doing so make sure give me some requests. This is ya boy, CW2K. And welcome to Nina's Video Collection. When making requests, be sure to give me the details of a theme and who's involved. Remember, not only does Chris get great, but Melody and Cassie as well, so Yuri will be involved.


	2. Video 1: Menat

Madam Nina

Video 1: Menat

Chris, Melody and Cassie went to Jamaica for a romantic getaway with Tanya and Curtis. They arrived at a motel where Tanya made the reservations.

"Ok, guys. After we unpack and put everything away, what are you guys going to do?" Asked Tanya.

"We should explore the city and do some shopping.," Cassie replied.

"I like your way of thinking, Cassie."

Everyone unpacked and joined Tanya and Curtis touring throughout Kingston. They then went shopping in various stores. A few hours later, they returned while Tanya and Curtis went to their room a few rooms from them. They were surprised at the appearance of Nina Williams in her short black dress.

"Greetings."

"Nina! What are you doing here?" Asked Chris.

"Anna and I came here because this is one of our hot spots for our photo and video shoots. You know, Melody, with a body like yours, you'd be a perfect edition."

"Chris always said I was supermodel material."

"He's not wrong. Come with me. Also, Chris, Menat wants to see you."

"Really?"

"For your first video."

Melody looked at him. "You got your first video?"

"I can't wait to see you in action," said Cassie.

The trio went with Nina to her studio in the mountains. It was a amazing sight to see.

"Welcome to my studio!" The trio sees plenty of women preparing for the photo shoot.

"Ladies, may I have your attention please," Nina makes a announcement. "Let me introduce to you our newest member, Melody Jones!"

The girls saw Melody and was interested to see her ebony features. These girls are: Crimson Viper, Zafina, Karin, Asuka Kazama, Lili, Laura Matsuda, Christie Montiero, Ling Xiaoyu. Taki, Ivy Valentine, Kira, Sareena, Poison and Josie Rizal. A good mix of Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, Soul Calibur and Tekken.

Nina: Melody, show them what you're made of.

As Nina was taking pictures, Melody did some sexy poses, consisting of her derriere first. Chris loved that ass. She is wearing her favorite black and white bikini, which actually showed not just more of her skin but also shows the deep connection of love and prosperity to interracial romance. She did a number of poses. Her on her knees, legs open, playing with her breasts, her laying on her back with her right leg up, eyes closed. She even took one outside washing a black Mercedes Benz in her booty shorts and white strapless top.

"Incredible, Melody!" Nina was impressed, as with the girls who witnessed Melody's unrivaled sex appeal. It even made Chris want her, as did Cassie. "You definitely have what it takes for a supermodel."

The ladies agreed and welcomed her to the group.

"Ladies, meet Chris. He will be our only make client for us."

The ladies greeted him. Chris's heart was pounding. Was he in heaven? Considering what Nina has in store for him, that would be a yes. Nina escorts Chris to a room where he sees some ancient Egyptian trinkets as decorations. A purple haired female arrives in her Cleopatra attire.

"Greetings, Chris." It was Street Fighter 5's newest character, Menat of season 2.

"Menat! You look fantastic."

"Are you ready?" Nina asked.

"We are, Nina."

"Action!"

The video began with Menat doing some sexy hip swaying towards Chris.

"Welcome to my humble abode. Tell me, handsome. Do I turn you on?"

"Yes, you do, Cleopatra."

She kisses him and strips naked. She took his off too. Both naked, Menat lip locks him and went down on his body. She reached his member. She licked the tip and took it in her mouth. Chris groaned in pleasure as she sucked him real good. She blowjob Ed him for ten minutes until he shot his load in her mouth.

"Are you ready for a nice taste of Egypt?"

"Put it on me, my Egyptian princess."

She climbed on top and took him into her vagina. Before she began, Chris kissed her neck and caressed her thighs. She started slow and easy, taking him deep. They lip lock unleashing their steamy erotic passion. She picked up the pace. He massaged that ass.

"Mmmm. More, Chris. Ah, daddy!" She sounded almost like Melody. He pumped hard into her but maintained his gentleness. He went deeper.

"So good, daddy.. Please don't stop! Ah! Fuck me! Ah! Mmm!"

Chris never stopped thrusting into Menat. He caressed her gorgeous body and breasts. She held onto him for dear life as his power is shown with his strong thrusts. Menat screamed as she was in his control with no mercy. Chris then took Menat from behind. He lowered his power greatly to allow Menat to feel more pleasure. After ten minutes of hitting that ass, she bounced hard on him.

"Who's your daddy, baby?"

"YOU ARE, DADDY! AHHH! Fill my pussy up, baby! Ah! Oh yes! Mmm! Mmm cum inside me!"

He pumped with her.

"I'm your sex toy, daddy. Please, cum inside me!"

"Menat, I'm cumming!"

"Fill my fucking pussy up! Ah! Yes!"

He shot a huge load of his seed into her vagina.

"I'm so glad I found you. I will never forget this."

"I won't either, baby."

"And cut! What a incredible display of power you've showed us, Chris.," Said Nina. "Rest up, sweetheart, because I want to see you and Melody in action. Her theme will be a horny LA Lakers cheerleader who meets you in the locker room after the game"

"Sweet."

"I'm taking you both to a college campus where the action will take place. And baby..."

Nina kissed him. "You are really good."


	3. Video 2: Melody, Pt 1

Madam Nina

Video 2: Melody, Pt. 1

Requested by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice

Nina's office

"You wanted to see me, Nina?" Asked Melody.

"Melody, there are two young ladies that wish to see you," said Nina. "Their names are Kristina and Riana. They are called The Disciples."

"Really?"

*Go easy, on Riana, hun. She's a big girl and has a bearded dragon for a pet. You can find them in room 309.

"Ok."

Kristina and Riana, two of the Disciples, were chilling in their room. Kristina was in her bikini playing tennis on the Nintendo Wii and Riana was on the sofa watching Animal Crossing on the 3DS. Her pet dragon, Kurt, was watching both girls on the sofa. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Kristina opened the door. "Melody!" Nina is with her with the camera.

Riana saw Melody in her black top tied below her breasts and matching skirt.

*What's going on, girls?"

"We met this woman named Nina, who is making videos. Riana and I heard about this and your name came up."

"Oh?"

"We saw your man Chris nailing that Egyptian girl. I have to say, considering my conflicted relationship with Ermac and Erron Black, I'll admit, he's hot."

"Riana," Nina called her name. "You can direct with me."

"Ok." Riana joins Nina for this video.

"I have one with him as well, as a virgin cheerleader."

"Virgin cheerleader?" Asked Riana.

"That's right."

*And action!"

So how is the MK Universe so far?"

"It's ok," Riana replied. "I'd rather take my enemies by surprise rather than rush into battle."

"Oh, taking them out through stealth. That's always a good idea if planned and executed properly."

"That's true," Kristina agreed. "But I'm looking to beat up more people."

"Are you always this reckless?"

"Sometimes."

"Well, anyway..."

"You know, Melody, you're actually smokin hot," Kristina said, studying Melody's figure.

"You into girls?" She asked.

"I'm kind of in a conflict with Ermac and Erron Black, but, I've never been more intrigued with how... sexy..."

Kristina couldn't finish her sentence as she kissed Melody. Riana was shocked beyond compare. Kristina palmed Melody's breasts.

"I think you'd make a great opponent," Kristina said.

"I'm not that easy to beat."

"All the satisfying."

Kristina took her bikini top and bottom off. She's got that Revy thing going on from Black Lagoon.

"You're not bad yourself, Kristina."

"Let's see what you're packing down there."

Kristina touched Melody's vagina. "I see you want this chocolate."

"I do, Melody."

Kristina took Melody's bikini off. "So... sexy..."

Kristina began tonguing Melody's vagina. Melody breathed through her teeth as Kristina was tonguing her good.

"You like that, Kristina?"

Kristina ran her hands all over Melody's thighs. She laid her down and lip locks her. She went down on Melody, licking around her breasts. Riana was watching and learning through this scene alone as she will know what to do with Reptile, even though that thought is disturbing to say the least for some people. Kristina continued down Melody's body until she reached her core.

"I bet Chris enjoys this sweet pussy."

"He does. Maybe you can see us in action in our video later on. Go ahead, have a taste."

Kristina lapped her vagina. She moaned loud and played with her breasts. She loved having her vagina tongued by either Chris or a woman. Kristina continued her assault on Melody's pussy for ten minutes until she orgasmed.

"Good girl."

"And cut! Very good."

"You know what, Melody? I think I'm ready for my two men, but we will do it this again. This is just practice. I'm coming alone next time."

"Enjoy, Kristina."

Nina and Melody were heading for the lobby where Chris is.

"You two ready?"

They left with Nina to a college campus for their video. Melody believed that Kristina will want more of her. Maybe next time, they will bloom alone passionately.


	4. Video 3: Melody, Pt 2

Madam Nina

Video 3: Melody, Pt. 2

Nina took Chris and Melody to a college campus for their video, their first video as a couple. An hour later, the video began with Chris in the locker room ready to hit the shower when a LA Lakers cheerleader arrived.

"Hey, champion."

Chris looked at her. An African American woman with a gorgeous hourglass figure, thick luscious thighs, beautiful all around.

"Hello. Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Melody. Great game out there tonight."

"Thank you. I'm about to shower."

"Mind if I join you, handsome?"

"If you wish."

They kiss, which turned into a lip lock. They entered the shower, stripped their outfits off and stepped in. The kiss continued. Melody leaned down and gave him a blowjob. He washed her hair as she was sucking him good. After five minutes, he took her on the wall.

"Chris, go easy on me. I'm a virgin."

"Oh."

"Sorry, I didn't tell you."

"It's ok, baby. Are you ready?"

"Would you like to taste this chocolate first?" She turned around and bent over on her knees. He immediately tongues her vagina, while massaging that ass. Melody felt his tongue going deep. She moaned loud causing her to have a orgasm after a few minutes. He got behind her.

"Be gentle, baby."

He entered her vagina with great care. He settled until Melody was more comfortable and he proceeded. He kept his thrusts as gentle as he could. He held her hips and managed to go deep.

"Go on, baby. Take this sweet black pussy."

He went deeper. He pulled her hair without getting too rough.

"Aw, daddy. Fuck me, daddy!"

"You like being like this? Me burying my dick inside you?"

*Yes, I do, daddy. Your cock is so amazing. You treat my pussy good. Please don't stop."

He kept pounding her hard.

You wanna ride, baby?"

Chris laid down and allowed Melody to ride his pole. She played with her breasts as he was massaging her thighs. He ride up and matched her movements with his. He kicked around her nipples as she bounced harder.

"Aw, God. I'm cumming!"

*Cum inside me, daddy."

He shot his load into her. They kissed passionately.

"I love you, Melody."

"I love you, too, daddy."

Their lips never left each other as both were completely drenched in the shower.

"And cut! Incredible!" Nina was impressed.

"Thank you."

"No, Melody. Thank you."

"Why?'

"For another great video."

"I think you should have one with Chris."

"Oh, I have plans for him, baby. Let's get dressed and have lunch. And Melody, keep the outfit. I can tell Chris loved seeing you in it."

"You have no idea."

They got dressed. Nina was wearing a short black dress. The couple joins Nina for lunch.


	5. Video 4: Nina Williams

Madam Nina

Video 4: Nina Williams

Chris and Melody went with Nina to a restaurant for lunch. She sat next to Chris, crossing her thighs, hoping Chris would notice them.

"Miss Williams! A pleasure to see you again.," Said the waiter. "You brought the couple here."

"They are my clients."

"What will you three have to start with?"

Chris ordered water and the ladies ordered lemonade.

"Chris, your performance with Menat has set up a meeting with me and the girls. They were really impressed.," Said Nina.

"So more are involved?" Melody asked.

"Oh yes. And Melody, I know you like to make out with women."

"I do, even screwing them like I did you."

"The girls want to see you tomorrow, Chris, as you have a session with me and Cassie. And Melody, because of your stunning photo, you got the girls wanting you too."

"Bring it on. I know they want this chocolate."

After lunch, Nina took the couple back to her studio.

"I will return, Chris. Our theme is the dominatrix."

Nina left to change.

"My turn after her," said Cassie.

Nina returned in her black bikini, black thigh boots and a cat mask.

"Meow!" Melody and Cassie exclaimed together as they see Nina at her sexiness.

"You and Catwoman must know each,"said Chris.

"Ready, big boy?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Melody, would you run the camera for this one?"

"Sure."

Chris and Nina entered a chamber with a bed. Melody yells action. Chris was laying on the bed with a light shining on him.

"Welcome, handsome."

"Hello, my lady."

Nina removed her cat mask. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Punishment?"

"Yes. I've had my eyes on you the entire time. Mmm. So handsome. There's only one form of punishment."

"What's that?"

Nina strips naked. "For bring a bad boy, you are to call me mommy. Now, close your eyes."

Nina stripped his boxers off and stroked his hard member and gave him a blowjob. Chris moaned low. It helped that she's a older woman but looked like she's in her late 20s. Ten minutes later, he rose up to kiss her.

"Time to receive your punishment. Treat your mommy with some lovin'."

He got into of Nina and slid his member into her vagina. They lip lock as he thrusts deep, caressing her smooth thighs.

"You're so good to mommy."

He picked up the pace, licking around her breasts.

"Faster, baby. I want you to come inside me!"

He went faster.

"Ah, Chris! Ah! Don't stop, baby! Aw, yes! Yes! Harder! Give it to me, daddy!"

Chris was in the verge of coming. He stopped and got behind Nina, taking that ass. He grabbed her hair.

"I don't ever want to stop having sex with you! Mommy loves you do much! Ah! Ah! Ah! Aw, yeah!"

"You're mine, Nina."

"Oh yeah, do whatever the fuck you want to me."

Nina bounced on him. He caressed her thighs. He rubbed her body. He rose up to kiss her.

"I'm cumming, baby."

"Come for mommy. Cum in my pussy!"

He shot his seed into her.

"My sweet Nina."

"You're my favorite client."


	6. Video 5: Cassie Cage

Nina's Video Collection

Video 5: Cassie Cage

Melody stopped the video and her and Cassie's jaws dropped to the floor at the exquisite performance from Nina.

"Nina, are you some kind of porn star?" asked Cassie.

"No," she answered. "When it comes to a good man, I know how to get down. My industry focuses on Yuri videos, but seeing Chris in action with Menat, I realized that he is truly the real deal."

"I can't argue with that," Melody said."

"Melody, I do have a video for you, you and me, me as the owner of the company, which me and Anna are, and you as the sexy secretary. I have the outfit just for that occasion. I have another role for you Cassie's video, a lifeguard watching them in action."

"You got it, Nina. This is really getting good."

"Honey, you don't know good until you're with me, my luscious chocolate vixen."

"I'm ready for you, Nina."

The trio follows Nina to the outside swimming pool. Melody is wearing her black and white bikini and Cassie is wearing her blue one. Melody sat down on the lifeguard chair, crossing her thick luscious chocolate thighs.

"Action!"

Chris was in the pool having a nice relaxing swim. Until Cassie arrived and dove in. He saw the girl. She has a blonde undercut hairstyle in a blue bikini. Her body was banging fit.

"Hey, there."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Cassie. You always swim alone?"

"Just to relax and gather my thoughts. What brings you here?"

"Enjoying the sun. I wasn't expecting a handsome man like you to be here by himself."

"You wish to be my company?"

"If you don't mind."

Chris studied her figure. She's definitely sexy.

"You're beautiful."

"You're so flattering," she said. "Anything else you can do?"

He walked up to her and kissed her. It immediately turned into a lip lock. She wrapped her thighs around him.

"Do you want to make to me?" Asked Cassie.

"Of course." He rubbed her back as the kiss continued. She took her bikini off. Chris took his trunks off. They kiss again, but he asked her body gently. He massaged her breasts before he reached down to her core and fingered her. He did it with kindness. Cassie stroked his member.

"So big..."

He placed her on the wall. She wrapped her thighs around him and took his member, allowing it to enter her vagina. He slowly pushed in.

"Please, Chris. I need this."

He thrusted slowly into her. Melody was witnessing great love Chris is giving Cassie with his thrusts. He caressed her thighs. Cassie moaned out loud as he went deep.

"So good, Chris. Harder."

He gave her some powerful thrusts. He loved Cassie. He was always gentle, just like he was with Melody. Give minutes later he took her from behind and pumped deep. Cassie moaned in ecstasy as he owed that ass. He palmed that ass. Melody watching taking that ass good. After a few more minutes, she rode him reverse cowgirl style. He rose up to play with her breasts. His seed was ready.

"Cassie, I'm coming, baby."

She bounced faster forcing him to shoot his load into her. They kissed.

"I love riding you reverse cowgirl.. give you a good view of my ass."

"That's the best part." He held her close and continue lip locking.


	7. The Meeting

Madam Nina

The Meeting

Chris woke up with Melody and Cassie getting dressed.

"Time to wake up, baby."

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Close to noon. Nina called me and the meeting is set. Cassie and I will be hanging with Tanya so get some lunch before you head to her place for the meeting."

Chris got up and got dressed.

"Alright, I'll see you soon, ladies."

Chris was outside when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Chris, it's Jade. How's your vacation so far?"

"Fantastic. Where are you?"

"Jamaal and I are at IHOP discussing the upcoming show with Raven and Tatyana."

"Sweet."

"Could you do me a favor? Can you contact Melody?"

"Her and Cassie are meeting with Tanya."

"Could you tell her I called?"

"Absolutely. What is it about?"

"The upcoming show."

"You got it. I'll let her know."

Chris ended the call and contacted Melody.

"Hey, baby."

"Sweetheart, Jade called me to get you in contact with her about the upcoming show."

"Got it. I'll call her right now. Thanks!"

Chris went to McDonald's and had lunch there before he went to Nina's.

"Welcome back, dear." Chris was intrigued by her attire, the same LA Lakers cheerleader uniform she gave to Melody. There were 5 other women wearing the same thing, including her sister, Anna.

"Always a pleasure, Nina."

He followed Nina to the indoor pool.

"Ladies, this is new and only male client, Chris. This is Asuka Kazama, Lili, my sister Anna, Karin Kanzuki and Zafina."

*So this is the one you were talking about," said Anna.

"Yes I am," he replied.

"Nina told me of how well you worked her ass over."

"I saw Melody's hot photo yesterday," said Asuka. "You're really lucky to have her."

"I know."

"So you're Melody's boy toy?" Asked Zafina.

"You can call it that."

Nina makes an announcement.

"Ok, ladies. Who wants to start first? Let Chris know you a little bit, where you're from, what you do, and your sexual desires."

I'll start first," said Karin. "My name is Karin Kanzuki from Japan. I'm a rich kid and kind of a spoiled brat. I have no sexual desires because I'm a virgin."

"I see."

"I'm Asuka Kazama also from Japan. I'm a trainer at my martial arts dojo. I'm known throughout Osaka for breaking up fights in the neighborhood, usually by knockout. I'm also a virgin."

"I'm Emilie Rochefort, but please call me Lili. I'm from Monaco and I'm also a spoiled brat and also a virgin."

"Nina, you have a lot a virgins here. I'm not sure if this is right for me."

"Chris, they volunteered for these videos. I know you'll feel guilty, but please don't."

"Besides," Asuka added. "We saw your video with Menat. She told us how good you felt and how careful you were to her."

"I actually enjoyed it," Menat who happens to have showed up the moment her name was mentioned.

"He was good, wasn't he?," Asked Karin.

"I can still feel him inside me."

"What about you?" Chris asked Zafina.

"I am Zafina from Egypt."

"Are you a fortune teller like Menat?"

"Of course, but Menat is a work in progress."

"Yes. Rose, my mentor, sent me here to learn more about fortune telling. I met Zafina and I've learned so much."

"Wonderful.," Said Chris.

"Who do you want to start with first?" Asked Nina.

Let me try Karin."

"Can you show me how you love a woman?"

"Of course."

Chris walked up to her and kissed her. He took his clothes off and entered the pool. Karin was about to see what this man is made of as she strips her cheerleader uniform off an steps in.


	8. Video 6: Karin Kanzuki

Madam Nina

Video 6: Karin Kanzuki

Nina: Action!

Chris began by kissing Karin. Never before has she experienced anything like this before. His hands traveled across her body. She could feel the gentle touch, making get moan low. He slowly traveled down her body we with his tongue. He was very close to her vagina. She felt his tongue going in.

"Ah! Oh my God! Ah! Mm!"

He licked deeper into her. Karin moaned loud at the alien invasion in her vagina. After a few minutes, she orgasmed.

"You ok?"

"Yea. I'm ready, Chris."

"I'll be extra careful."

Karin wrapped her thighs around him. He kisses her as he takes his member to her vaginal entrance. The tip massaged the clitoris, allowing him to go in slowly. He took his time, massaging her vagina even more with his tip. Karin had her eyes closed and moaned low as he very gently began thrusting but not going deep. Karin could feel herself opening up. She felt more comfortable, allowing him to go deep.

"Does it hurt?"

"No. You should try to go deeper."

With one smooth thrust, he did. They lip lock as he went ahead and took Karin's virginity. He caressed her thighs as he picked up the pace.

"Oh, baby! Ah! You're so amazing. Don't stop, daddy!"

He pumped deeper into Karin. He licked around her breasts. After five minutes, she moved her hips back She then started bouncing hard. His hands gripped under her thighs.

"Daddy! Your penis is so good, baby! Please come!'

He was on the verge of coming and he did after a few minutes, shooting his load into her.

"Oh, daddy. You were wonderful, daddy."

They kiss.

"And cut! Well done, you teo.," Said Nina.

"This man is amazing, nina.," Said Karin.

"I agree," Asuka added.

"Who else wants him for the next video and what theme?" Nina asked.

"Me and Lili have a idea," Asuka answered. "Us in a limo."

"You like that, Chris?" Nina asks him.

"Absolutely. I need to recover first."

Chris and Karin got out of the pool. Asuka studied Chris. She then eyed on his hard member.

"Sexy from head to toe."

"You're pretty yourself, Asuka." He sits next to her. "Your thighs look really nice."

"No one has ever complimented my thighs, just my breasts. You're so sweet."

"What's you and Lili doing here?"

Lili answers, "We wanted to see what Nina was talking about. Normally, this is the studio for lesbian lovers. But you, the only man here. Menat told us about you and oh my God, that mouthwatering chocolate princess of yours."

"You refer to Melody?"

"We've seen her photos and her video with you," Asuka agreed. Chris laid his left hand on Asuka's thigh.

"Tell me, Chris," Lili said. "How is it you have such a beautiful penis?"

"Guess I was lucky."

"We think so," Asuka agreed as she felt his hand caressing her thigh. "So, Chris. You ready for us?"

"Ready when you are, ladies."

Can you save me for last, Chris?" Asked Zafina.

"Of course."

"Come with me to the limo," said Nina. "You will not be disturbed. Anna, would you want a shot at him, too?"

"Absolutely," Anna said excitedly.

"You have a solo video and and then we have him to ourselves in a small room where we interrogate him for raping Melody?"

"Ooohhh, role-play."

"Come, Chris. Your next video will be in my limo outside. Asuka and Lili will be waiting..."


	9. Video 7: Asuka & Lili

Madam Nina

Video 7: Asuka & Lili

Nina escorted Chris to the limo at the parking lot outside. They enter with Asuka and Lili waiting.

"Tell me, Asuka. When you saw Menat's video with Chris, what are your thoughts?"

"I was impressed. Her Cleopatra then was hot."

"I wouldn't mind liplocking her," said Lili.

"Well, then your video will be in detention in high school for masturbating. And here's the kicker, Chris will be your teacher."

"This is gonna be fun," said Asuka.

"Do, Chris, who do you want first?"

"I'll start with Asuka."

"Get ready. And action!"

Lili sat next to Nina as Asuka and Chris began kissing. Asuka melted in to his arms. As they lip lock, he caressed her thighs.

"I know you'll be gentle with me."

"I'll do my best."

He strips Asuka naked and massaged her breasts. Asuka moaned as he licked around her nipples. He then kissed down her body which gives her the shivers. He finally reached her vagina and licked it, causing her to moan in pleasure. He took his shorts off. Asuka's orgasm was approaching and she finally released it. She strokes his cock. He then shows what a blowjob is. She licked the tip, then took a risk and went up and down on him. He moaned, which meant she was doing it right. She smiled and continued. She then stopped after a few minutes.

"Was I good?"

"Yeah. I'm impressed."

"I'm ready, baby.'

Chris gently laid Asuka on the backseat and mounted. Like Karin, he wants to show Asuka the same gentleness. He used the tip to sooth her vaginal entrance. Asuka tensed a little. He spent a couple more seconds until he slowly moved inside. Asuka could feel him, so she moved her hips towards him. He went deep carefully. He stayed there for a few moments until Asuka got more comfortable and adjust to his size.

"Go ahead, baby."

He started slow, liplocking her. Asuka was impressed. He was easy in her.

"Give it to me..."

He picked up the pace, kissing her neck. Asuka moaned loud.

"Yes! More, daddy! Please!"

He pumped deeper, caressing her thighs. Asuka could feel his power, but he didn't use too much as he could hurt her. Asuka climbed on top and bounced on him. He rose up to lip lock her. The sex got more intense when he held her ass. He licked around her breasts. She went faster.

"Chris, oh God. You're so good, baby."

His seed was ready to go. "I'm cumming!"

"Give it to me! Please!"

They both groaned loud as he blasted his seed into Asuka.

"You ok, asuka?"

"That was wonderful. I can't wait for our detention video."

"I can't either, baby."

Asuka kisses him and got off.

"How was he?" Asked Lili.

"Amazing," she replied while looking at Chris with lust. Lili sits next to him.

"You handled my rival very well."

He touched Lili's thigh.

"You wanna put it on me?" She asked.

"Oh yes." He strips Lili naked. She gives him a blowjob. Asuka sat next to him and placed his hand on her thighs. Lili straddled him, ready to take him in. She took his member and played with her entrance. She lowered herself but took her time. Eventually, she lowered herself some more until she finally took him deep. They lip lock as she moved her hips slowly.

"Baby, take my virginity. Please!"

He got on top and pumped deep. He kept a slow pace but managed to go deeper. Lili moaned loud at the feeling of this man. He spent a few minutes pumping her pussy until Lili climbed on top and bounced on him.

"I love your beautiful penis, handsome. Asuka and I will want more of it."

Asuka kissed him. "We're yours, daddy." Lili bounced harder.

"There is nowhere to hide, baby. I'm sure that sweet chocolate princess of your would agree."

He pumped faster. He kept rubbing her thighs as he was about to explode. He finally did when he shot his love juice into lili"'s vagina. Her Asuka took him for a three-way kiss.

"Cut! Wonderful, ladies. How was he?"

"We love this man!" Lili said. "We loved him from the start."

"Well done. Let's get dressed and clean up. Chris, follow me to my office. Anna has a theme for your next video."

"Lead the way, baby." He kisses both Asuka and Lili before leaving with Nina to her office.


	10. Nina's Office

Madam Nina

Nina's Office

Chris and Nina arrived at her office. Anna was waiting for them.

"Hello, handsome."

"Anna, pleasure to see you again."

"As you know, Chris," Nina explained. "Your next video is with Anna. Do you have a theme?"

"A nice out door picnic. No one to disturb us."

"What will you wear?" Chris asked curiously.

"Sorry, it a surprise."

"Fair enough."

"See you soon, handsome."

Anna leaves the office.

"What do you think, Chris?'

"I'll definitely have some fun with her."

He kisses Nina. "You too."

"I look forward to having your wonderful cock again, but don't forget, Anna wants it too."

"I'll take good care of her, baby."

They kiss some more. He caressed her back as she caressed his head. Nina sat down with her legs crossed as Chris leaves the office.


	11. Video 8: Anna Williams

Madam Nina

Video 8: Anna Williams

Chris meets with Anna at a park at night. She was wearing a short white skirt showing most of her thighs.

"You look amazing, Anna."

"Glad you like it, baby. Have a seat."

Nina was already recording. Chris sits next to Anna. "It's beautiful out, isn't it?"

"It truly is. Would you like some cheesecake?"

"Sure."

Anna made two plates of cheesecake.

"What can I know about you, Anna?"

"I just got out of a 5 year marriage. My husband cheated on me..."

"What? Why?"

"We were going to have a honeymoon, but the thing is, loyalty and commitment was lacking. We've dated for 2 years, got married..."

Anna held him close, crying. "I caught him cheating on me with another woman. He said he made a mistake marrying me, saying I wasn't pretty enough or not good enough for him. Nina helped me with the divorce papers and offered me a position in her studio. We both run it."

"I am so sorry he put you through hell like that. Just like me, out of the 8 month marriage for the exact same thing, except she got pregnant by someone else."

"I really appreciate you doing this, but it's all in the past now."

"What do you do with Nina?"

"The scenes you're doing with girls, I edit them for clarity and help Nina put them together on DVD. They don't get released until they work properly."

"That makes sense." He caressed Anna's thigh.

"Your hand feels really good, Chris."

"I knew why you're wearing that outfit. You wanted to show your luscious thighs to me."

"I actually want to do more than that."

"Like what?"

Ann kisses him and massaged his shoulders. She reached for his erection through his black dress pants.

"Let's see if you can give me what you gave to my sister."

He took his pants off, revealing his erection to her. "You and Nina are gorgeous. In fact, you both deserve this dick."

Anna happily stroked it. "How was my sister?"

"Mind blowing, baby."

"I can match it, darling."

"By all means."

Anna took him into her mouth, giving him a amazing blowjob. "Such a beautiful penis..."

She went faster, knowing he's close to his breaking point. She stopped and stroked him faster, causing him to shoot his seed. Anna noticed something was wrong.

"Chris, what happened to your groin?"

"I was... shot there..."

Nina stopped recording when she heard of this. "You were shot there?"

Chris was tearing up as he looked down in shame. Nina sat next to him. "Who did this to you?"

"Some punks were picking on me back in high school. A fight broke out, but they held me down, and shot me..."

Anna held him close as Chris was crying softly.

"Despite your lack of the sack, you still managed to please me. Please, Chris. I want you to give sister the same wonderful passion you've given me. No one will judge you, sweetheart. Ready?"

"I'm ready,Nina."

Nina got behind the camera. "Action!"

Chris laid Anna down and lip locks her. He entered Anna's vagina slowly.

"If Nina can take a good pounding, so can I. Give it to me.'

He pumped deep into her. He caressed her thighs.

"I got no problem taking you just like Nina."

"Show me, boy!"

He went faster, kissing her neck. "You wanna ride my point, baby?"

"Thought you never ask."

Anna climbed on top and moved her hips. Chris could've sworn she was a porn star.

"You're just as good as Nina, baby."

Anna bounced on him. He palmed her breasts as she moaned loud. After a few minutes, he took her from behind. He gave her some powerful thrusts. Anna's ass shook with every thrust. He whispered in her ear. "I'm gonna cum inside you, Anna!"

He went faster.

"Yes! Cum in me, baby! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahhhhh!"

He shot his load into Anna's vagina. "Nina was so right about you. You really are a sex machine.

"Glad you enjoyed it, baby."

"Cut! I told you, Anna. Didn't I?"

"You weren't kidding when you said he was good in bed."

"Now it's time to see if he can handle both of us. Come with us for the next video."


	12. Video 9: Nina & Anna

Madam Nina

Video 9: Nina & Anna

The Williams sisters took Chris back into the studio. They placed him in a small room. They went to their rooms to change into something sexy. After ten minutes, they returned in their sexy police uniforms. Nina showed Chris a photo of Melody washing a black Mercedes Benz in her booty shorts. Anna set the camera on autoplay and it began playing as they entered the room. They told him they were doing a role-play about Melody's rape and murder.

"Couldn't keep it in your pants, huh?" Nina asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"We found her dead in the parking lot an hour ago," said Anna. "What? You don't want anyone else to have this beautiful woman?"

"I..."

"Save it, scum!" Nina shouted at him with authority. "You raped this sweet angel. No amount of defense is going to save you. You better start talking right now!"

"Ok... She was a nice piece of ass..."

"Really?" Asked Anna. "Well I got news for you: the only pussy you're getting... (Seductively) is ours..."

The Williams sisters smiled as they strip naked. Chris's interrogation just got much hotter. The sis kissed each other. Nina got on top and kissed down on Anna's body until she reached the core. Nina licked her vagina. She wrapped Anna's legs over her shoulders as her tongue went deep.

"Ah! Oh yeah, Nina. Lick my pussy good."

Anna grasped her breasts. Nina looked over, seeing Chris stroking himself.

"He wants us. You wanna go first?" Nina asked. Anna nodded yes.

"No need to strike, my dear. Let my pussy do the work. But first..."

Anna took him into her mouth. Nina lip locks him. He played with her breasts. He managed to lick Nina's vagina.

"Right there, baby..."

He massaged that ass as he licked deep. He was already about to explode and he did in Anna's mouth. Nina orgasmed as well.

"Anna, please, ride this wonderful man!"

Anna laid him on the ground and took him into her. As she moved her hips, Nina laid next to him.

"You teo are so beautiful," Chris said.

"It's compliments like that that make us want you more and more. Keep going, Anna."

Anna bounced on him. "You're so much better than my ex-husband!"

He rose up to lip lock her, rubbing her body. "I'll never get enough of you two."

"We know, baby."

Anna bounced faster. Nina whispered in his ear.

"You, Melody, and Cassie. Imagine what we can do to the three of you. And you are the only man we need. Go on, baby. Fuck my sister. She loves you."

Chris took Anna to the floor and went full speed.

"Fuck me, baby! I love your fuck so much! Ah! Ah! Mmm! Ah! Sh! Mmm! baby! Nina, I'm so glad you found this man!"

"I'm cumming, Anna."

"You know what to do." He spilled his seed deep into Anna. He kissed her and sat back in the chair, recovering. During his recovery, he made out with Nina. After 20 minutes, he was ready. She got off and got in her hands and knees. Chris knew what Nina wanted and entered her slowly.

"Make me yours, baby."

He took his time thrusting. After five minutes, he went hard into her, smacking that ass in the process.

"Baby, I wanna ride that pole!"

Nina straddled him and bounced on him. They lip lock passionately. He then took her on the table and deepened his thrusts, caressed her thighs. They crush lips even more as he went faster.

"Oohhh! Baby! Ah! Ah!"

Chris licked around her breasts.

"I don't want this to end, baby! Aw, yeah! Aw! Ah! Ah! Fuck! Don't stop, baby! Ah!"

"I'm gonna cum, baby!"

"Inside me, baby. Please!"

Nina screamed loud as she feels his loving essence shooting in her vagina. He looked in her eyes. She could see love in his.

"You ok, Nina?"

"Yes! You give me such great love. Something I never had before..." Nina began tearing up.

"Nina?"

"I'll explain this one, dear," Anna began. "Nina was never popular in school. Our father treated her so bad."

"Really?"

"Our mother took us away when he abused Nina. Not sexually, of course. She tried to find a date for school dances, even the prom, mind you. I tried to help her become more social in college, but she couldn't open her heart to anyone. Finally, after college, she wanted to run her own business."

"This business?"

"Yes. Ever since then, after 2 years, she was happy. This used to be an all-lesbian type deal, until you cane around with that stunning ebony girlfriend of yours. I learned she immediately accepted you as our only male client, after giving her the business."

He looked at Nina. "I'm sorry, Nina..."

"No man ever wanted me, thinking my father raped me."

Nina cried softly. Chris held her close.

"Melody and I wanted to thank you for allowing us to perform in your videos. You opened your heart to us."

"I'm so grateful, Chris. I'm so ready to have my video with her, but first, could you give me one more round?"

"Of course."

He began thrusting but this time he gives her some loving pumps. He kissed her neck as he caressed her thighs. After a few minutes, without leaving her vagina, he sat down on the chair and allowed Nina to take control. He played with her breasts.

"Would you like another video with me in the future?" Asked Nina.

"What kind, baby?"

"In the shower, making sweet love."

"You got it, baby."

Nina bounced hard on him.

"I'll even give you office sex," he said.

"I like that."

"I will have an office in LA so I won't be far away. One thing, though."

"What, baby?"

"Don't ever stop giving me such incredible sex! I love you so much! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Nina bounced harder. He then put Nina back on the table and fucked her fast and deep.

"Ah! You sweet boy! Ah! Ah! Don't stop, baby! Oh shit! Ah! Harder!"

He gave her some powerful thrusts. He knows his cock will be sore for a while, but at this point, he didn't give a shit. He wanted to give Nina more of him. His seed was ready to go. She kept her legs around him as he finally shot a huge load of his love and energy deep into Nina's vagina.

"You ok, baby?"

"So much better, baby. Mmm."


	13. Video 10: Nina & Melody

Madam Nina

Video 10: Nina & Melody

After a few hours, Melody and Cassie returned after a tiring day on the beach. They laid down in their hotel room when Chris returned.

"Hey, ladies."

"Hey baby!" Melody kisses him.

"You girls ok?"

"Cassie and I got back from the beach, and we are exhausted."

The next day, Melody's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Melody, it's Nina. Are you ready for your video with me?"

"Where are you?"

"In my office. I have a outfit waiting for you in the ladies room."

"On my way."

Melody went to the ladies room. Anna was there to give her the outfit. She came out in a secretary outfit with a short skirt and a white open blouse. Her hair was made in a bun, glasses and a blue vibrator. She visits Nina's office. Nina was in her black business outfit.

"Morning, ma'am," Melody said.

"Oh! I didn't realize I have a sexy secretary."

"Yes, I was recently hired."

"I see. What is your name?"

"Melody."

"We'll, Melody. I'm sure you are aware of our business. An all-lesbian video conglomerate."

"Yes..."

"Tell me, sweetheart. Are you familiar with the strap on?"

"Yes. In fact, I have one here." Melody takes her vibrator out.

"Ohh. This will be fun."

Nina took the blue dong and lowered it to Melody's chest.

"Take off that outfit. I want yo see your rich chocolaty skin."

Melody strips naked. Nina followed suit and kisses Melody. She went down in Melody from her breasts, down her body, and reached her core. Nina tongued her vagina for a few minutes. Then she teases her with the vibrator.

"Get in the table, my sweet," said Nina. Melody got on the table face first. Nina knew that ass wants to be loved. She kissed her neck as she slid the dong into her vagina. Nina pumped into Melody, causing her to moan loud.

"Been a bad girl, Melody?"

"Yes, mommy! More! More! Ah! Ah mommy!"

Nina went faster, slapping that ass multiple times. She then got on top of Melody as went faster, caressing her thick thighs. They lip lock. Nina went deeper. She could tell Melody hasn't had sex yet, so she made sure Melody saved herself for Nina. A very smart move. Melody screamed in in exquisite passion as she orgasmed.

After ten minutes of recovery, Melody pumped into Nina in the same fashion. She licked around the Irish blonde's breasts and lip locks her. Nina then bounced on Melody in both regular and reverse cowgirl, switching occasionally, giving Melody a nice view of that ass. Melody rose up to lip lock Nina. She called Melody's name loud as she orgasmed as well.

"You'd make a perfect secretary. I'm definitely hiring you, baby."

"I couldn't ask for more than that, Nina. Did you enjoy Chris?"

"Oh sweetie, yes I did. We did it twice with Anna. I hope he's ready for the detention video."

"If he can handle you two, he can handle this." ;)


	14. Video 11: Detention, Pt 1

Madam Nina

Video 11: Detention, Pt. 1 (Karin)

An hour after Melody's video, Chris was led by Nina to a classroom. He saw Asuka, Lili and Menat in their school clothing, consisting of a grey shirt, very short silk skirts and socks that go up to their lower legs.

"Ready, baby?," Asked Nina.

"Let's do this."

"Action!"

Chris walked in to the classroom in his blue flannel shirt, opened covering a white T-shirt and gray dress pants.

"Welcome, ladies to your detention. I am Mr. Jones, your... Detention thingy douche mcnozzle, ah who gives a fuck? State your names and why you're here."

"I'm Asuka Kazama, and I was masturbating during class."

"I am Menat, and I was caught making out with Lili."

"And I'm Lili, and me and Menat were about to have lesbian sex."

"You know those are things you shouldn't be doing in class," Chris said.

He walked up to them as they apologize. "So, what's your lesson here? I see three beautiful ladies who don't want to be here. So what are you going to do?"

Lili was about to do something until Nina cane in with Karin, wearing the same outfit as the girls.

"Chris, I caught this one using a vibrator in the hallway."

"Thank you, Nina. Sit, karin?. If you're going to use a vibrator, do it at home."

"Sorry..."

"Listen, ladies. You're not exactly in trouble or anything. In fact..."

Chris lays his hand on Lili's thigh. Lili felt his touch.

"Mr..."

"Call me Chris, sweetheart."

"Can I take my outfit off?"

"Of course."

Karin kisses him as they stripped naked. Karin took his pants off and gave him a blowjob while he worked Lili's vagina with his tongue. Asuka and Menat were liplocking. Menat went down Asuka and sucked on her breasts.

"Who do you want first?" Asked Karin.

"You, Karin."

Karin smiled and straddles him. They kiss as she took him into her vagina. Once she settles in, she moaned as she moved her hips, taking him deep.

"I want to enjoy all of you."

"We're yours, daddy," said Asuka. "You like our new daddy, Karin?"

Karin bounced on him. "I love him! Ah! Ah oh yes!"

Chris took Karin on the desk and fucked her with his smooth thrusts. He soon sped up without hurting her.

"Do you love us, daddy?" Asked Karin.

"Yes I do."

"We know where you live," said Menat.

"Wait a Menat! You do?" He asked.

"That's right. After the Seattle show, we will be there throwing a party."

"What kind of party?"

"A beach party," Lili replied. "In your honor as well as Melody's. We know you two love each other, but we also know of your stories as well. Menat made a prediction that you two will be in love. She was correct."

"You also caught Nina's attention when she saw you two making love in the beach," Asuka added.

"She was there? I didn't see her."

"She told us about it, which is why she wanted you as her only male client. You're not mad, are you?"

"Of course not, Asuka. I figured she wanted a touch of a man and considering her story, I felt bad so I wanted to give this cock to her, just like I'm giving it to Karin."

He continued pumping into Karin, rubbing her thighs.

"From this point on," said Menat. "We are your girls next door."

"That means we're moving next door to you," said Lili. Chris knew what that meant.

"We won't overwhelm you, daddy. We just want that wonderful pole of yours."

That did it! Lili's words made him shoot his load into Karin.

*So good, Chris."

He kisses Karin. "I'm just getting started, baby."


	15. Video 11: Detention, Pt 2

Madam Nina

Video 11: Detention, Pt. 2 (Asuka)

Karin got off and kisses Chris. The girls allowed him to recover and after 15 minutes, Asuka sat on his lap like he was Santa Claus.

"Hello, there."

Asuka placed his hand on her thigh.

"Did I ever tell you your thighs look amazing?"

"You have. Most guys only look at my breasts."

"A man should appreciate the woman on her other features, not just one. I will say your breasts look nice too, but everything about you I admire. The same goes for the rest of you."

The women were impressed with his compliments and mannerisms.

"You admire us because of how gentle you are," said Lili. "Do you consider yourself lucky to have us?"

"Especially Melody," Asuka added. "Did you see her photos?"

"My favorite one is her washing a black Mercedes Benz in her booty shorts," Menat replied.

*I can guarantee right now, you girls believe she is a pleasure to be around," said Chris.

"As you are with us," said Asuka. "Can I, daddy?"

She stroked him. "Go on, Asuka. Show your daddy your love."

Asuka gave him a blowjob. She did much better than the last time.

"You like that, daddy?" asked Karin. "This is what you'll be expecting when we move next to you."

"There are a few other girls who want to live with us too," says Menat.

"Who are they?"

"Ayane, Kokoro, Momiji, Sakura, Xiaoyu, and a few others."

Chris knew his stamina will be tested.

"Like I said, Chris," said Karin. "We will not overwhelm you. We are not after your money. Your love is enough for us."

Asuka agrees, "You got your own thing going. I'm sure Nina told you she is moving to a studio close to your beach house."

Asuka straddles him and takes him into her vagina. "You're the only man we need, daddy."

They lip lock as she moved her hips with passion. He caressed her thighs as he kissed her neck. He soon lightly grabbed her ass, making her bounce. He licked around her breasts. Menat and Lili kisses Asuka on both sides of her neck. He laid her on the desk and gave her the same smooth thrusts as he gave Karin. She wrapped her thighs around him. He caressed her body. He kept his thrusts at a steady pace, but his seed was ready to go. Rather than going too hard, he went deep. They kept liplocking until he shot his seed into her.

"Was I good for you, daddy?'

"Yes you were, baby."


	16. Video 11: Detention, Pt 3

Madam Nina

Video 11: Detention, Pt. 3 (Lili)

Chris was again recovering after giving Asuka great sex.

"You really are good," said Lili."

"I appreciate that," he said, caressing Lili's thighs. "Truthfully, I was not like this. I was married. But my wife never loved me. Since my groin injury long ago, I was scared to have sex, until she came around."

"Melody?" Asked Menat.

"Yes."

"When did you first make love to Melody?" Asuka asked.

"A few months after I met her. We made live on the beach at my beach house. She was scared like I was."

"Why?"

"She was raped as a child. By her own father in Uganda where she originated from. If she didn't do what she was told, she would get raped. She did have a loving family, but it all went to hell when African rebels attacked their home, and forced them into a world of illegal drugs. Melody wanted no part of it, but after the next day, her father would force Melody yo swallow them. She refused. Her mother was killed during the incident, and her father and the rebels raped her and even went so far as to prostituting her. All at 7 years old! The US military rescued her after a few days along with the other children that fell victim to this heinous crime. She came to Los Angeles to get cleaned up and went to school. She graduated before 18. Now, she runs a Nail Salon business with her friends. We met at the coffee shop. Turns out we both work out at the same gym. After hearing this story, I cried. Someone as beautiful as her..."

"She truly is special," said Asuka. Her and the others teared up after hearing such a horrific story.

"I fail to mention that she's also into women. Since she was raped, she knew how men were, but not all men are like that."

"Certainly not you," Lili agreed.

"Melody, in my mind, is the type of woman you'd go to parties with. She's very passionate."

"Well you can tell her we'd love to hang out with her," Asuka added.

"Certainly. Now, Lili. How about I take that sweet ass of yours?"

Lili got on all fours. "Come and get it, daddy."

He slid into her vagina easily but gently.

"Ah, daddy. Do I feel good, daddy?"

"Yes, you do, baby."

He went deep but kept his gentleness. He massaged her breasts as they kiss.

"I love my daddy. Please, harder!"

He granted her request and pumped harder.

"Your cock is ours, " said Karin.

"I love all of you."

He kisses Karin as he continued giving Lili what she wanted from behind. After a few minutes, she bounced on him.

"Daddy, I want you to own all of us. We love you so much, daddy. Ah! Ah! Oh, daddy."

"I'm cumming, baby."

"Do it inside me!"

He did, shooting his load into her.

"Sweet Lili."


	17. Video 11: Detention, Pt 4

Madam Nina

Video 11: Detention. Pt. 4 (Menat)

Asuka and Lili were making out after Chris shot his load into her. Immediately, he went to Menat and kissed her. He laid her on the teacher's desk and kissed down her body. He reached her vagina and tongues around her clitoris. Asuka and Lili were giving Menat incredible pleasures with their tongues around Menat's breasts.

"I love these pleasures! I want more!"

He slid into her vagina and began giving her loving thrusts. His hands felt real good on her thighs as he went deep. He kept his thrusts at a steady pace.

"Ladies, tell me your erotic desires toward me."

Lili began, "I love it when you play with my body. You're the only man who can touch me the way you do. I can see us in the beach water, sexing each other non-stop. Your hands feel so good on my thighs."

"You should be lucky, Chris," said Asuka. "All I have to say is, you'll never get enough of me. I promise"

Asuka kissed him and sat down, allowing Menat to take him passionately.

"There's so much love between us, Chris," said Menat. "You took my virginity with great care. Our Cleopatra video was something I'll never forget. I love the way you kiss me, touch me, play with me, you think this will be the last time we have such amazing sex, think again. Your cock belongs to us! Ah! Ah! Oh daddy!"

Menat bounced hard on him.

*Since we are yours," said Karin. "We know you're not the type to abuse us, considering your failed marriage and newfound love with Melody. I did not think me, Asuka and Lili would lose our virginities to this handsome man! Thanks to Madam Nina, you accepted us into your life. I promise you this, big daddy. When we move in, trust and believe, we will want you!"

Karin liplocks him as Menat bounced hard on him. He massaged her breasts. Menat mosned loud as he shot his seed into vagina.

"Sweet daddy..."

"Cut! That was beautiful ladies."

"Thanks, Madam Nina."

They all got dressed.

"Ladies, Ayane and the girls are here now. Let's meet them at the lobby."


	18. Ayane & Friends

Madam Nina

Ayane & Friends

Chris and the girls returned to the lobby. Chris saw Ayane, Momiji, Kokoro, Ling Xiaoyu, Sakura, and Ibuki.

"Greetings, Madam Nina," said Ayane. Her and her girls are wearing their bikinis, as if they were heading to the beach.

"Perfect timing, Ayane. This is Chris, our only male client."

Ayane studied him. "So you're the one Menat was talking about?"

"A pleasure to meet you, Ayane."

"We spoke to Chris during our video. He likes the idea of having us living next to him."

"I've seen his video with Menat. I'm really impressed. And that dark skinned woman... What's her name?"

"Melody."

"You know, we'd be interested in having our videos with you. Interested?"

"Absolutely. I gave one more for today and that is with Zafina."

"I don't see why not," said Momiji.

"Asuka, Lili," Xiaoyu called them. "Was he gentle?"

"Absolutely," Asuka replied.

"Then Chris, be aware that you have as well."

"How will you girls coexist?"

"I'll answer that," said Kokoro. *Menat came to us in our dorms and told us about you. She says that you gave her such explosive passion. She also says that this woman named Melody is someone to hang out with."

"Speaking of her, said Sakura. "We're meeting her at the beach. She told us at the supermarket about the upcoming show in Seattle during halftime."

"Is that so?"

"We better get going," said Ayane. "Pleasure to meet you, Chris. See you around... big daddy."

After the girls left, Nina looks at him.

"You better have all the energy you need, baby. Those girls own you now, just like I do."

Nina kisses him. "Come. Zafina is waiting."


	19. Video 12: Zafina

Madam Nina

Video 12: Zafina

Nina took Chris to meet with Zafina in her room,which is a massage parlor.

"Greetings, Chris."

Zafina was wearing Tekken 6 outfit.

"Looking great, Zafina."

"Let me skip into something more... revealing."

Chris took his clothes off except his boxers and got on the massage table.

"Ready, Chris?" asked Nina.

"Ready."

"Action!"

Zafina returned wesring her gold top and matching thong. Chris was basically breathless with Zafina's undeniable beauty. She began by mounting his body, and started with his legs. She eventually moved up to his back, releasing any amount of tension he had. She whispered in his ear.

"You like that?"

"Yes," he replied quietly, feeling such incredible sensation coursing through him.

"Turn around and let me seduce you."

He turned around. She sensed he wants to touch her, she took his hands and allowed him to take her top off. He massaged her breasts. He then kisses her neck while gently massaging that ass. Zafina stroked him gently. Thry lip lock for five minutes until she laid down on her stomach. He massaged her back for a few minutes, thrn he turned around and went to work on her breasts. He tongued her nipples and then proceeded down her body. Zafina moaned low until he reached her core. He licked deep into her core. Zafina turned her head left and right, feeling the tongue hitting her spots. He was also caressing her thighs as she was moaning loud. She then orgasmed.

"Chris..."

He kisses her as he takes his member into her vagina. They lip lock as he makes his first thrust. He eas easy with her. His hand on her thigh as he went deep.

"Harder, baby!"

He pumped harder. She moand loud. She then got on top and bounced on him. He palmed her breasts. He rose up to kiss her and match her swift movements. They went faster, causing Chris to feel his seed making its way out. He groaned loud as he spilled his seed into her vagina. They look at each other.

"You are just amazing..."

"And cut! Wonderful," said Nina.

They got dressed and left the parlor.

"You were wonderful, Chris," said Zafina.

"As were you, baby. Do this again?"

"Absolutely. Have fun at the game tomorrow."

 ** _Author's note_**

 ** _The Seattle Seahawks halftime show will take in my one shot called The Halftime Show._**


End file.
